404 Error: Subject Not Found
by PyroScorpion
Summary: "Truth or dare?" The question is first met with silence, until steel silver eyes roll and pale lips pull into a smirk. "…Dare." "I dare you to… spray-paint the school roof!" "What? No!"
1. Silver

_**404 Error: Subject Not Found  
><strong>_

_By PyroScorpion_

_Warning: A billion and one line breaks!_

_Disclaimer: _Fan-fiction_. That should say enough.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Truth or dare?"<em>

_The question is first met with silence, until steel silver eyes roll and pale lips pull into a smirk. "…Dare."_

"_I dare you to… spray-paint the school roof!"_

"_What? No!"_

* * *

><p>Pouring rain. I'm wandering in the forest, my umbrella held not far above me. Far away, I see a figure. As I get closer, I realize it's him. He's without a jacket or an umbrella.<p>

His back is to me, but I can tell something is in his hands. When he lowers his hands, something mixes with the pouring rain dripping down his fingertips. I understand in less than a second, thinking back to my own scars.

I stealthily walk up to him and cover him with my umbrella.

"You should have a coat. You'll get sick."

At my words, he whips around to face me. He's terrified.

He's been discovered.

I pull my jacket over his shoulders.

Silence.

"D- Don't t- tell anyone," he shivers.

"Everyone has their own scars to hide."

Many crisscross over my own pale limbs as well as his tanned ones, some almost as fresh as his new.

I feel exposed.

I know he does too.

He cries.

* * *

><p>A hushed phone call in the middle of the night.<p>

"…Silver?"

"Hnn… Gold? Why are you calling me so late—no, _early_?"

"It's nothing, I guess, but…"

"If it's nothing, then—"

"Goodbye, Silver."

Stunned silence.

"_What?_"

It's too late. He's already hung up.

* * *

><p>One day. Today's the first.<p>

At school, he's absent.

He doesn't come back.

I'm worried.

* * *

><p>Three weeks. Today marks three weeks. I've stopped eating, stopped functioning. They've been doing everything they can to find him—the police, his parents, everyone. <em>It's just not enough.<em>

My chest hurts, I… miss him. I'm afraid… Afraid that they won't find him until his… death. Afraid that he's already dead.

I can't take it. This pain, this ache. I need him back.

* * *

><p>A month. It's been a month.<p>

He's still gone.

I almost am too.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, I remember his words from before. Something is struck within me.<p>

I sneak into his bedroom, untouched for a month, and raid it.

Success.

* * *

><p>Impressive. This much publicity was unexpected.<p>

There's a picture of the school roof in the newspaper this morning, probably taken from a helicopter. The roof is painted rainbow, with huge silver lettering.

I smile to myself. They don't know the culprit—me.

The roof reads,

"_**PLEASE COME HOME**_"

* * *

><p>Authoress's Comments: Well... Hi. Once again, I'm not dead. Here's my first Pokemon fic - for Pokemon Special (whoo PreciousMetalShipping!) :3 If you're curious about the title, Word told me I had written 404 words, and it was about Gold going missing, so... it just fit.<p>

...Yes, I totally implied that Gold (and Silver) were cutters ._. Blame the music playing- **The Used**'s _Kissing You Goodbye_.

Blah.

Anyway, read & review please~

-Bug of Fire, the PyroScorpion

(P.S. I actually got a 404 error when accepting the guidelines... Weird O.o)


	2. Crys

SURPRISE! It's not actually over!

* * *

><p><em>"Truth or dare, Crys?"<em>

_I giggle. "Dare."_

_He dares me to never repeat his next words. I worry. _

_Today he was discovered, and I find out his secret. _

* * *

><p>Guilt.<p>

It's eating me. Truthfully, utterly eating me.

* * *

><p>That night.<p>

He called him. He spoke to him last.

But he called me first, and remembering that calms my jealousy.

* * *

><p>Day one. He's gone.<p>

I'm afraid...

But I know where he is.

It's already killing me.

* * *

><p>Twenty one days. Three weeks.<p>

It's hard to believe he's still gone.

An awful feeling pools in my stomach and makes me feel sick.

They're still looking for him.

Silver's afraid.

He's wasting away, hardly eating, hardly sleeping.

Truthfully, I don't care. He was always in the way.

* * *

><p>One month. He's still gone.<p>

But he's okay. He told me so.

Nobody knows about the pay-as-you-go phone he gave me.

Every night he texts me once. Just once.

"No injuries."

"Not alone today."

"I'm okay."

"I miss you guys."

Today's is "I'm nearby."

My heart leaps and stutters. Maybe he's coming home.

Then I realize I don't want him to.

I don't want him to go back to Silver.

He's too precious to me.

Jealousy accompanies the guilt in eating me tonight, and I get no sleep.

* * *

><p>Shock. Guilt and jealousy flee as I catch sight of the newspaper this morning.<p>

Splashed across the front page is a mess. It's as if someone dumped paint all

over— _is that our school?_

I probably wouldn't have known the culprit, but the writing gave it away, at

least to me.

The bold, bright "PLEASE COME HOME" was written in silver paint.

* * *

><p>I know it. I expect the exact text from him.<p>

The phone vibrates.

My heart still breaks when I receive it, because I know who he's returning to.

It's not me. It never was.

"I'm coming home" Is displayed on the screen.

* * *

><p>I cry.<p>

* * *

><p>Authoress' Comments: Awww... I'm sorry, Crys (well not really... ^-^") So... I was asked to write more, and I did. Part 3 will be in Gold's POV, by the way.<p>

That'll be up soon too.

-Bug of Fire, the PyroScorpion


	3. Gold

Part 3! You lucky peoples get the end of it tonight (mostly 'cause I had nothing better to do...)

* * *

><p><em>"Truth or dare?"<em>

_"Truth."_

_"Will you stay if he finds out?"_

_Gold-amber eyes close; talking to one's reflection gets one nowhere._

* * *

><p>I dare him to do something ridiculous— to spray-paint a roof. He freaks and refuses, but I laugh and say it was a joke.<p>

Truthfully, it isn't.

But that's okay.

* * *

><p>It rains. Pours, really.<p>

I find my clearing in the forest, where no one can find me.

I push up my sleeve and pull out my razor blade.

I know it's wrong. Honest, I do.

But I'm addicted, and I love the pain.

* * *

><p>Six cuts. Only six are new today.<p>

Each one is for a letter of his name.

He could never care about me.

I just know.

* * *

><p>Suddenly.<p>

Suddenly there's an umbrella above my head.

"You should have a coat. You'll get sick."

It's his voice.

I spin around to face him, my heart thundering. Whether it's out of fear or something else, I don't know.

He pulls off his jacket—he_ loves_ that jacket—and pulls it around _my_ shoulders instead.

I stare incredulously. He's never taken that jacket off before, at least not to my knowledge.

"D- Don't t- tell anyone," I plead.

"Everyone has their own scars to hide."

My eyes widen when I realize what he means. I tie my arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. He doesn't push me away, and I cry.

He lets me.

* * *

><p>Three A.M. But I don't know or care.<p>

My mind's made up, and I've already left. Crys has the phone and I have another in my hand.

I dial a memorized number.

"…Silver?"

"Hnn… Gold? Why are you calling me so late—no, _early?_"

"It's nothing, I guess, but…"

"If it's nothing, then—"

"Goodbye, Silver."

I hang up and turn the phone off.

I destroy it and throw it away, because I have another in my bag.

* * *

><p>Day one. It's just the first day, and I've already passed through the forest.<p>

I wander, because there's a good chance that they haven't noticed my

disappearance.

I find a train.

Good.

* * *

><p>Day twenty-one. It's been three weeks, and I've found a place to stay for a few<p>

days.

Each day, I tell Crys what happens. It's usually only a few words, and she never

replies.

That's okay.

I miss her though. Him too.

Yes, I really miss him.

* * *

><p>On my twenty-second day, Crys tells me they've given up.<p>

This is the first time she's contacted me.

She tells me that he's wasting away.

My heart lurches.

It's been one month, and I'm still traveling around. No one has recognized me.

Just another day...

* * *

><p>Emptiness. It's a prominent feeling in my heart, accompanied only by loss and<p>

vacant desire.

I miss him.

I miss him so much that the pain is tangible.

Does he feel the same?

...Probably not.

Tonight, I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>A month and a day. This morning I hear incredible chatter about the newspaper.<p>

Asking around provides various responses.

_"Just another delinquent who thought it'd be funny to vandalize a school."_

_"Oh, it's so_ sweet_, hun! A plea to someone who may never return! I think it's romantic, begging for someone's safe return to them..."_

_"Some kid covered a high-school roof in spray-paint."_

This last response startles me. Could it be...?

I grab a copy of a newspaper. "**PLEASE COME HOME**" is blasted out to me.

* * *

><p>I've decided. "I'm coming home" is what I tell Crys today.<p>

Thank you, Silver.

I'm coming home...

* * *

><p>...to you.<p>

* * *

><p>Authoress' Comments: OHMAHGAWD I WROTE A STORY THAT'S OVER A THOUSAND WORDS. This should be celebrated. The total word count of the actual story, minus my comments, comes to 1,301. :D With them, it comes to a lot more.<p>

Gold isn't exactly going anywhere in particular. Just... going. Wandering. Being the rebellious youth that he is.

I just realized I've had my Sneasel plushie with me as I wrote this... Silver would be proud of me :D Well, maybe. It's not really in his personality.

Speaking of personalities, I do realize that I made them very out of character. It's just that I had these two ideas - going missing and I-dare-you-to-spraypaint-the-school-roof - so I put them together. After I had Silver's basic skeleton, I added the thing about him finding Gold in the forest so it would be longer, and I figured Gold being a cutter might add some motive to wanting to leave.

...I need to show this to my Gold friend - I'm Silver. Gold introduced me to PokeSpe and PMShipping so if you liked this, you should thank her!

Enough of my rambling! Hope you enjoyed!

**-Bug of Fire, the PyroScorpion**


End file.
